Comforting
by JokaSmile
Summary: Lucy is having THAT time of the month again. Natsu is trying to comfort her NALU


A few years ago I decided to never write fanfictions again, because they were a total disaster, but I thought of giving myself one last try, so please don't be to harsh^^

I don't own Fairytail

**_Comforting_**

„Oi, Mira, where is Lucy?" a certain pink headed dragon slayer asked as he sat down on a barstool right in front of the eldest of the strauss siblings.

The barmaid smiled and seemed to think. "She told me yesterday she's not feeling so well recently. So I think Lucy might be at home."

"Lucy is sick? Oi, Mira tell Happy when he comes by, I'm at Lucys, right?" Natsu said and left right ahead.

-At Lucys place-

A blond young woman was sleeping, rather struggling than peaceful, in her bed when someone slipped through her window and stopped for a moment just to look at her.

Oh, she would beat him up when she wakes up, he knew that, but he didn't care anymore, since that was what she was doing the whole time.

He sat down on the floor, his head lying on his arms, his arms lying on the edge of the bed. Natsu watched her as she was sleeping on her side, her face turned towards him. He doesn't know how long he was sitting there, but he didn't bother either.

Then the stellar magician slowly seemed to become uneasy, she moved a bit, and then she opened her eyes.

"Natsu.." the girl blinked. "Natsu?!" she sat up but at the same time hissed as she held her abdomen in pain.

"Lucy! You okay?" The Dragonslayer asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm just… having a difficult time right now… but I'm fine", the female lied."What are you doing here? Did you break in again?" She tried to distract from her pain.

She wasn't fine at all, she was having _that_ time of the month again, but it never has been such a torture for her before. Shouldn't she get used to it already?

"Lucy. Your'e a bad lair." Natsu was just 'overhearing' her question with a little smile but his voice sounded concerned. "What's wrong? Tell me, shall I call a doctor? Mira told me you felt sick."

The blond one smiled at him, patting the place next to her on the bed. "Sit down here."

"Natsu, I'm not sick at all. This is a girl thing, you know? Every woman in the world has, had or will have this. It will help me have children one day."

Said boy looked at her with an unsure glance.

"Uh,… well see if this works. Right here is the place where babys grow, okay?" She took his hands and put it on her tummy. They both blushed a bit.

"And in order to have a baby, you need a few different things, it's… like a recipe!" she laughed a bit at herself. "and a man and a woman. They both have some ingredients to add, women have their ingredients in her body all the time, same as men. Even you"

Lucy stroked his hand, still lying on her tummy, with her thumb. Out of an instinct the male laid his head down on her shoulder and smiled a tiny smile.

"And the women stuff hurts sometimes. Once a month, some of the old ingredients of the woman get changed with new ones. And that is what is happening with me right now. But the pain is a natural thing."

"So this is happening all the time, and I never noticed you had a stomachache?" Natsu felt guilty. Lucy was suffering so often and he just wasn't able to see her pain.

"Natsu, it isn't a big deal. It's not hurting all the time, just a few days a month, and there are lots of painkillers, but they don't work every time as good as they probably worked the last time." The woman was looking him in the eyes.

"So it's only this time more painful than usual?" The dragon slayer asked.

"Right." She nodded

For some time they just stayed like this and kind of enjoyed each other embrace.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

The female magician chuckled and thought about it until she had an idea.

"Lots of pain goes away with warmth. You could lay both of your Hands here" she guided them to the right spots. "and just give me some warmth, but not too hot!"

Natsu concentrated and then found a temperature that was relaxing for his teammate. Meanwhile he was sitting behind her, the girl sitting between his legs and his hands longing around her waist, still on her abdomen.

The young man felt as she relaxed, so the pain must have gotten weaker. Her breathing got flat and he knew she felt asleep. But he didn't care, he decided a day off just would be fine with him too, if that was what his Lucy needed.


End file.
